Teenage Dream
by kikipotter23
Summary: Beck and Jade's private relationship as they explore each other.


**I do not own victorious or any of the characters in the story. This is a M rated story so if your underage please use the honor system, or if you don't like limes or lemon please exit out of this story. Thank you, enjoy and please leave reviews!**

Jade was waiting for her boyfriend Beck to return to his RV with the popcorn . Tonight Jade demanded they watch her all time favorite movie "The Notebook." Yeah, she likes chic flicks so deal with it!

"My life is slowly slipping away," Jade muttered to herself. Since Beck was taking forever, she decided to log on to his slap account. No new messages, good. Hmmm, whats this? A new update from Beck.

**Beck:** "Was invited on a private yacht with an all-girl band. Jade said no. Now, we're watching a chick flick together. Yay." His mood was listed as 'amused'.

Amused! What was so amusing about watching a movie with His girlfriend? Did he want to spend time with a bunch of flirty girls? Jade was very angry. As soon as Beck retured with the popcorn he found a pillow being thrown at him, which caused the whole bowl of salty buttery goodness to fly everywhere.

Sighing, in a half bemused and half angry retort Beck states, "Why are you in a bad mood now Jade?" She yells, " I read your slap update. So you can't enjoy a romantic movie with your girlfriend? You'd rather spend your time with other girls!"

Before Beck can respond Jade continues, "What did you find so amusing?"

Exasperated, Beck replies, "Jade stop over-reacting and chill!" "So your breaking up with me?" Jades shouts.

"What? No! I'm just amused by the fact that my girlfriend who hates almost everything is actually into romantic chic flicks! Stop jumping to conclusions and wazzing out! Now can we please just have a good time?" Beck pleads.

Taking a calming breath Jade says "okay" in a false sweet girl voice.

Beck was madly inlove with his girlfriend, but man she can be such a gank. But always his gank. Truly he loves getting her riled up with jealousy, it was always an adventure that ened up with the best make-ups. Her plump, delicious, soft coffee tasting lips against his. Jade is hot, theres no doubt about it. Just thinking about their many make-out sessions was turing Beck on! Lately their relationship has been progressing sexually. After that mild break-up due to Jade's jealousy, they spent some time in his rv making-out and grinding on each other, but stopped immediately after Realizing that things were going to far. Jade was topless and braless, and Beck's pants zipper some how came undone. After agreeing that things got a little hot and heavy, and both blushing teens got dressed, Jade went and Beck went to the hospital to visit his dad. LoL Beck vowed to never let Jade live that incident down. Speaking of Jade here she comes from her bathroom break. Sigh, _looks like we will resume watching the chic flick_ Beck thinks to himself.

He saw it as she came and snuggled up to him on the bed. Jade's zipper was open, and Beck caught a flash of dark blue sheer underwear!

"Beck, what're you staring at?" I hadn't realized I'd been staring into space. Thank god I hadn't been staring at her lower region. That would have been uncomfortable.

"Nothing, sorry. I spaced out for a few seconds." He laughed to break the tension.  
>"Am I not interesting enough for you?" asked Jade, a pout of mock sadness on her face. 3 years of being together had taught her exactly how to push my buttons and she was using that knowledge proficiently right now.<p>

"Of course you are babe. I love you," I muttered as I brought my lips to hers and gave her a tender kiss.

That kissed eventually progressed to a full out hormone induce make-out session as Beck pushed Jade down onto the bed, taking control of their new position. He deepened the kiss, slipping his tongue into her mouth. As their tongues battle for dominance Beck's hand found the rear end of her jeans, exploring the contours of her firm behind. Beck's lips then starts to travel to the soft flesh of her neck as he gently starts to lift Jade's top up and over her head, exposing a bra made of the same dark blue lace material as the underwear he was blessed to get a glimpse of.

A repeat of that night when Jade dumps him replays in his mind. Here his beautiful girlfriend lies underneath him on his bed. Nude from the waste up, with her mesmerizing pale skin, piercing blue eyes and dark hair with streaks of blue, Beck can only think of her as a dark angel. A goddess for him to worship alone.

Greedily, he devoured Jade's body with his eyes. Her breasts were perky and begging to be kissed. A caress by his thumb brought her left nipple to attention and on instinct he took it into his mouth, sucking gently. This drew a low whimper from Jade, which simply served to harden the erection building in Beck's pants.

Mouth occupied with her nipple, he slowly traces his finger down her torso and all the way through the gap left by her open zipper. He expected her to stop him as his hand touched the lace of her underwear (she hated the word panties), but rejection never came. Gently, he caressed her underwear, fascinated by the wetness of her arousal.

Realizing that he might not get a chance like this for a long time, he boldly pushed her underwear aside, so that his fingers could gain entrance to Jade's dripping wet warmth. Beck traced the length of her womanhood with his index finger and lightly massaged her pleasure button, feeling her whole body tense as bliss coursed throughout her body.

Slowly Beck eased one of his fingers into her entrance, breaching her womanhood for the first time. Building up a rhythm, pumping his finger in and out of her as she moaned louder each time that finger entered her, drawing her closer to orgasm.

He adds a second finger to the mix and she drew in a sharp breath as her lower muscles stretch to accommodate the extra digit. Jade begins to gyrate her hips onto his fingers as he thrusts them in her at a faster paste.

"Oh my god Beck!" she screams as the waves of her first orgasm rippled through her body. Her walls clenched against his fingers as her juices gushed onto his hand and the bed sheet beneath her.

"I love you that much," I whispered into her ear and she flashed me the most beautiful smile I had ever seen.

"I love you too," she said.


End file.
